I don't blame you (rewrite)
by I Will Be King
Summary: Mike Ross has been in an abusive relationship with Trevor since high school. In the beginning it was loving and affectionate but it's become dark and morbid. Trevor stopped loving Mike, now he loves to torture Mike. Mike can't leave, he wants to but he can't. Harvey Specter plans to change that. He wants to save Mike—at least what's left of him. [Reviews are your friends!]


author's note:

Originally this story jumped and bounced around with different timelines and situations all happening at once, while in the beginning I _enjoyed_ that about this story because that's unfortunately how my brain works. (I'm not very good with sticking at one part.) I decided screw that, let's just make it how a book is suppose to be. I gave that up but will still have the original story up. Now here is "I don't blame you, _Harvey._ (Rewrite)"

* * *

""Trevor, I really don't want to do this." Mike said in almost a whining voice

Trevor scoffed as he pulled on his tie, "Mike, I've been there twice already. If I show up a third time they are bound to expect something."

Trevor's tie was tossed at Mike who sat on the bed starring at the weed filled briefcase, the black briefcase stood out on the blue bed sheets. Mike wanted to cry, deep down he knew he had to do this but he didn't want too. There was so much weed in there that that a simple excuse like 'I picked up the wrong briefcase' wouldn't work. He knew that he would go to jail for life. No questions. No nothing. Just jail.

"Mikey, you have to do this"

"Trevor, please!"

"God damn it, Michael!" Trevor shouted stomping towards him "What the fuck? I ask you to do one fucking simple thing and you can't do shit!"

"Trevor, I'm sorry. I just don't want to get caught!" Mike said in a frightened voice as Trevor stood over him breathing heavily

"Michael!" Trevor shouted as he grabbed Mike by his throat forcing him into the bed, his hands turned red as they tightened around his throat. "You either fucking do this or I swear to god, I'll make you regret it!"

Mike didn't know what was scarier Trevor's voice or the way he was being handled. whatever is was that scared him worked, next thing he knew he was at the hotel on his way to deliver the drugs.

Everything was going great, he made it into the hotel and then his brain kicked in. Something was wrong. It didn't feel right. Nothing did. There was far to little activity happening for a normal day. Mike's heart was racing as he ran through the hotel hallway, he ran into the first room that was open and was meet with a voice.

"Rick Sorkin?" A redhead woman said just he entered the room "Excuse me, mr. Sorkin, you are five minutes late, is there any reason why I should let you in?"

mike starred at her in confusion five minutes late? For what? He shot his head behind him and tried to figure out what he was going to say when the only thing that came to mind was the truth. W_hy not?_ he thought. "I'm just trying to ditch the cops, okay? I don't really care if you let me in or not."

The red head looked at him with a smile on her face, to Mike's surprise. "Mr. Specter will see you now."

"Mike looked at her confused, "What?" he just told her he was running from the cops, that shouldn't have worked.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked in a polite tone with another smile on her face.

Mike starred at her confused, why the hell was he being let in? Why was he being offered a drink?

Slowly, he walked into the room, hand on the briefcase so tight that he could feel the sweat forming in his hand. In the room stood a man, dressed in what was probably a million dollar suit, hair slicked with something most likely imported. He seemed like he was that one neighbor who needed to look like a thousand bucks just so he could go and get the paper from his front yard. Mike introduced himself as this 'Rick Sorkin' character assuming these two men had never met.

"Harvey Specter, nice to meet you." The thousand buck man said as he reached his hand out to shake hands

Mike a.k.a Rick Sorkin reached his hand out to shake the mans hand when karma smacked him in the face. A click happened and the briefcase fell open while the weed came tumbling out. Mike stood in shock, unaware of what was going to happen or what he was going to say. He couldn't just run, Trevor would kill him for leaving all that weed, he couldn't scoop it back in the briefcase. One because the briefcase was broken. Two because this Harvey would have already been on the phone with the police. _Tell him the truth, _he thought. But the chances of that happening again were slim to none.

Harvey took a step back and looked at the situation, Mike could see his life flashing before his eyes when the man finally spoke. "So, whose is it?"

"How do you know it's not mine?" Mike said while Harvey retreated behind his desk and the reality of what he just asked hit him the face like a ton of bricks. W_hy the hell would you say that, Michael? _

"You don't look like your jonesing that bad." Harvey said as Mike attempted to stuff the weed back into the briefcase

Mike let out a small chuckle, "It's a friends."

"So your his what? Second in command?"

"Something like that." Mike said as he stood up to face the man

"Tell me, one thing: this wasn't some ploy that you created to help you snag this job?" Harvey asked leaning back in his chair

"Would this help me get the job?" Mike said with a smile

"Don't be cocky, you can't pull it off."

...

Mike didn't know what had happened, he went there to deal drugs and next thing he knew he was walking out of there with a new job... At a law firm. How that happened was beyond him, you don't give men who carry suitcases full of weed a job at law firm, you'd have to be crazy.

This happened per chance, there was no way in hell; this guy was serious but he seemed to act that way. Tomorrow morning at nine am he was set to show up at Pearson Hardman, he had to wear a suit and be ready to work with the law but how would Trevor react? Most of all how would he react when he found out the weed that was suppose to be delivered wasn't?

Mike returned home knowing the exact cruel fate he was going to receive, a hand, a fist; a kick it was all the same to him, Not one differed from the other. The pain eventually all felt the same.

Mike walked into the house, everything seemed fine. There was no sign of Trevor being home. His plan was simple, flush the weed down the toilet and tell Trevor that he got it to whoever the hell wanted it only it didn't work out that way. On his way to the restroom, there he met Trevor sitting at the foot of the bed with anger on his face.

"I ask you to do one fucking simple thing, Michael. One thing that a child couldn't even mess up!" Trevor shouted from the bed with anger in his eyes

"You don't understand, I didn't have a choice." Mike said in fear dropping the suitcase with a thud

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trevor shouted

"Trevor, i can explain." Mike said dropping the case on the floor

Trevor chuckled lightly, "explain what? What you were planning on doing with my weed?" The anger in his voice lightened and a comedic sense arose. "How about when the guy who was supposed to get this weed tries to rough me up, why don't I give him you instead?"

Trevor smiled at Mike, the anger, the attitude was gone. His personality was changed. "Come on, it's time to go to bed." Mike agreed, bowing his head down and walking towards the bedroom. A part of hi didn't want to go but at the same time a small part of him wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Trevor's arms.

Trevor never hurt Mike, at least in his own twisted since of a way he never did. Sure he would out his hands tightly around Mike's wrists or his throat but he never did enough damage to where anyone could see anything. Mike didn't cry because he was hurt. He cried because he was scared and that was how Trevor saw it. He was the master and Mike was the slave. Mike was suppose to do everything that Trevor wanted regardless of the consequences.

the night flew by for Trevor, Mike However couldn't eve close his eyes. All he could think about was the drugs. He tossed and turned over and over again, trying to find a way to be comfortable but nothing worked. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was the drugs and he heard was Trevor say, '_why don't I give them you instead?" _it bugged Mike that he didn't know that truth. That he felt like a part of him did but he wasn't sure.

The weed was still resting on the floor in the briefcase that he managed to only close with a crap ton of duct tape, it was the best thing that he could come up with besides Harvey idea of throwing it all away. Mike was stolen out of his deep thoughts by the feeling of impact on his chest, he looked and there bad records arm sprawled out of his body; the blue blanket barely covering his low body as he snored away.

Mike built up the courage to get out of bed, as quiet as he was able too. He tiptoed to the living room/kitchen where the briefcase lay, he stared at the briefcase and could see that someone had already broken the seal on it. He lifted the lead and the box let out a gasp which made Mike freeze and silently pray that the small sound didn't wake the man who laid just a few steps away from him. Thankfully, the box did nothing to stir the man and he continued to do what he was intending on doing.

He reached his hand into the case and pulled out two small bags of the drugs, he clutched it tightly in his hand, letting out a sigh of relief. Once again, his adventure of silence continued as he made his way to the patio, he wasn't really sure if you could call it a patio, it was a balcony...technically with a bunch of bricks laid out on it.

It was beautiful but dangerous at the same time if you stepped on a brick wrong, or fell like Mike did once.

Mike leaned down as chills ran down his back when the cold air collided with his body. Struggling to lift a rock from the floor, he nearly fell back into the glass door. When the rock was finally out of his original spot, Mike took a moment to look at the items he had hidden underneath the rock. Tickets, pictures, notes and random trinkets all the memories from his relationship with Trevor. He would have kept it in the he house like one normally would but Trevor had a rule about things like that.

1\. No stupid pictures anywhere around the house.

2\. No stupid paper that's from a date.

3\. No sappy shit.

Mike wanted to keep that stuff but in order to do that he had to find a way that Trevor wouldn't find out he had it. So he spent almost five hours digging out a stone that he felt was loose. He looked at the ground and dropped the packets of eager into the hole he then pushed the rock on top of it, making sure that it was on there tight and there was no difference as to the rest of the bricks.

...

The morning after Mike awoke at four even though he had to be at his new job by 6:00 (he knew that he'd need at least an hour of forcing himself to get up before he could even think about getting ready. finally when he had finished convincing himself that he wanted to get up, he got ready in the spit of time.

Or that's what he thought...

Trevor arose from his slumber, eyes red as he looked around. There Mike sat at the edge of the bed, struggling to finish his tie.

"Wrap around here, put this one under." Mike muttered under his breath

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked in a sleepy voice

"Nothing."

"Are you getting all pretty for me?"

_What do I say? My job has a new uniform? ...you work at a fast food,place, Michael. _Mike thought to himself trying to figure out what would be the best thing to say. "I'm gonna go find a job." He said as his eyebrows raised _Not bad. _

"Yeah and I'm gonna be the president." Trevor said in a sarcastic tone "No lace is going to hire you."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"Where are you really going?" Trevor asked leaning in closer to Mike

Mike thought and thought, what could he say? What would be a good excuse? Then he remembered, the speeding ticket.

"remember that speeding ticket I got a couple months back?"

"I guess."

"They made me go to court to be on the jury rather than pay a fine." Mike said as he a shoved his tie into his jacket pocket

"That's dumb." Was Trevor said

Mike stood up, he walked towards the living room and as about to walk out of the door when he realized he needed a briefcase. Looking around the only one he could see was the one that he had duct taped up and as also full of drugs. Frowning, he grabbed the case and dumped the illegal substance onto the ground.

Before walking out of the door, Trevor said one last thing. "What time will you be home?"

"I don't know." He said slamming the door behind him

...

Mike walked into the office building, sweat dripping down his forehead and his briefcase handle was slow starting to fall off. As the elevator ascended to the floor, he felt as though his heart would jump out of his chest. The constant pounding nearly blocked. Out his hearing when the ding from the doors opening sounded. There he saw nearly millions of people waking around, one after the other. They were like a army of ants all scurrying around. Mike looked around trying to locate this Harvey man...with no luck. He began walking forward when low and behold Harvey appeared almost out of thin air.

"Where's your tie?" Harvey asked walking up to him

"I...uh- "Learn to put on a damn tie and get a new briefcase or don't bring one at all."

Mike looked at him confused, his eyebrow raised as he starred at the older man.

"Come on, rookie."

The day went by fast, Mike learned two things. Harvey admires himself. He also demands that you respect the job. The two sat in his office, Harvey's chair facing the window, his hand near his mouth and a file in his lap...which he paid no attention too. Mike sat at the couch, staring into multiple files, making sure that nothing would slip his mind. Targets was no easy beginning first day ,Harvey was putting him to work.

"Why did you hire me?" Mike asked out loud mistaking attempting to say that in his head

"Excuse me?" Harvey said turning to chair around to face he man

"Uh...why did you hire me?"

"I like you."

...

Mike' sadly seemed to go by quicker than he would have liked apart of him wanted to stay at the office to work on the case... That technically wasn't even his. He arrived home tired and his excuse of a briefcase slammed to the floor once again breaking in two.

Trevor sat of the couch watching basketball and stuffing his face for the food for the Chinese restaurant just up the street. "How was court?"

"Fine, i'm going to bed."

...

"So..." Donna said as she say on Harvey desk just inches away from him "How's the kid?"

"Not bad."

Donna looked at Harvey carefully, studying his eyes. "You like this kid?"

"that's the reason,I hired him."

Donna smiled at Harvey as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Yeah, that's the reason."


End file.
